


Warm Afternoons

by wongfuavatar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, another drabble based on my first one, lets also just say annie and armin are like siblings, not necessarily blood but hella close like that, pls excuse the mistakes i wrote both on my phone when i was supposed to be sleeping, u feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongfuavatar/pseuds/wongfuavatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa's point of view after the day in the beach with her two best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Afternoons

It’s the day after our trip to the beach. I go to my room and lay on my bed. I grab my book and finish the last 2 chapters before I shower and get ready to go to Annie’s apartment. I finish the book too fast and grab more time to get ready. It is still 12:45, and Armin and Eren are still in Eren’s Room. I clean myself up and change my clothes to a tank top and shorts. Its a warm and lazy afternoon for us all, especially for the two. As I pass by their room, it was too quiet. Even for the two of them. For now, I’ll let it pass. I know the two of them well enough.

I go back to my room and start looking for a new book to buy. I was scrolling through my phone and then I see a text banner from Annie.  
 **/(5) New Messages from A. Leonhardt/**

**“im bored”**

**“bert and reiner are almost gone”**

**“I think they just made out ew”**

**“bring ur laptop btw bert borrowed mine"**

**"give them 15 minutes"**

I get my laptop from my desk and put it in my messenger bag. I grab my button up shirt from my chair and put on the sleeves over my tank top but not buttoning it. I grab my bag and get out of my room. I hear a yawn from the room I pass and I gently knock on their door and go in. The two of them are on Erens bed with a laptop in between them watching a different movie, action apparently. Eren's arm is around Armin, and Armin was falling asleep to the movie.

"I’m going to go to Annie's apartment You two will be alright alone?"

"Yes, momkasa" Eren says giving me a thumbs up

"We'll text if anything happens." Armin reassures me

I close the door and get my keys to go to her shared apartment. I lock the front door and get to the pickup truck. I swear to god, when I get the money for it I am buying a smaller car. Eren was just supposed to reserve a Vios or some kind of small car but no. He reserved a Nissan Titan instead. Worst part is I’m the only one who can drive it, given I am the earliest to have my license.

My brother is an idiot. I love him, but he is so dumb.

I drive to her house that is relatively near, but still worth driving. I get out my car (at least I wish it was just a car), and text Annie if the gays are gone.

**"Are tall and bulk boy gone yet?"**

**"Yeah. Get in scarfface."**

I knock on the door and she calls me to get in. I open the door and see her on her phone on the couch. I go to her and put my bag down by the side of her couch.

"Got my book?" Annie asks peeking through her phone

"Yep. Got the energy to converse with me today?" I give her the book as she rolls her eyes.

"I see your truck is still alive."

"I know yours is gone after your attempt of trusting a valet guy without a name tag get yours."

"Oh you dick."

We teased each other for a good 15 minutes until it got old. Then we finally went back to normal conversation.

"So, when are you gonna get rid of that junk you call a car?" Annie asks as she stands to the bookshelf.

"I don't know. Its Eren's, he has a love-hate with it so I cant pick for him." Annie sits beside me on the floor and grabs my laptop from my bag.

"He's dumb."

"You can say that again."

She opens up a new tab of a movie streaming website, facebook, twitter, and tumblr all still logged into my accounts. A new tweet of Armin's is on my Twitter feed.

_"@AArlert: just watched 6movies with @Eren_Jeager for the past two days. We need to chill_."

"Are the two dating?" Annie asks

"Not that I know of. So, no."

"They should. I'd feel bad for poor Armin if they don't."

"What do you mean?" What does she know about Armin? What does she mean by  'poor Armin'?

"Armin has a crush on your dumbass brother. How do you not see that? You're with them like 24/7" she opens up a new tab to open her twitter. I see her direct messages to see Armin just telling Annie, in detail, the stories of him and Eren since like 2 weeks ago up to yesterday. Damn.

"Well, I had speculations of Eren but last night sure clarified it."

"Wow your denseness actually got something."

"And your secret keeping is horrible."

"What did your brother do."

"He was sleep talking about Armin. Same old-same old."

She sighs and slouches deeper.

"They overcomplicate themselves."

"You can't blame them."

"Who else do you think would end up like them?"

"Oh shit, probably everyone in our fucking graduate class."

"Teenagers and their stupid relationships."

We both smiled and held each other’s hands watching the new movie on the foot of her couch in silence.


End file.
